


Lost and Found

by ClayColors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayColors/pseuds/ClayColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven get lost in the forest. Lexa isn't too happy about having to come find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to pretend that 2x15 didn't happen. They attacked the mountain and they won. Everyone is safe and alive. No one betrayed anyone, and puppies and ice cream fell from the sky. Okay? Okay.

 

“Will you just admit that we’re lost?

“We are not lost!”

Raven sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. “Clarke, we've been trying to get back to Camp Jaha for like three hours now. Admit it, we’re lost.”

Clarke gritted her teeth. Okay, so maybe they were a little lost, but Clarke knew she could get them home. She was starting to recognize the forest around her again. “We’re close, I promise. It’s just over that hill.”

“ _Hill?_ Okay, you know what, I need a break.” Raven plopped down onto the forest floor and began rubbing her braced leg.

“Is your leg hurting again?” Clarke asked in concern as she took a seat next to her.

“Well, it wasn't, until _someone_ decided that we should take an impromptu nature walk and get lost for three hours.”

“We are not lost!”

Raven fixed Clarke with a glare.

“Okay, so maybe we got a _bit_ lost. But I promise, Camp Jaha is right over that hill.”

“Why are we even out here in the first place, Clarke?”

Clarke shifted uncomfortably. She had a very good reason for why she had wanted to be anywhere but camp a few hours earlier, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Raven the real reason. “I just, I needed a break. I've been working so much lately that I haven’t been outside the walls in a while.” She lied lamely.

Raven hitched an eyebrow. “Does this have anything to do with Lexa?”

Clarke’s eyes stiffened. “What? No. What would Lexa have to do with this?”

Raven smirked. “Well, you didn't seem so hell-bent on leaving camp until she rode in this morning to discuss plans for the winter with the council. It’s almost like you’re avoiding her or something.” Raven paused to gauge Clarke’s reaction before continuing. “I mean, you can talk to me about it, if you want. I've moved on from hating her for Finn. I mean, I don’t particularly like her, but if you do or something, you can talk to me.”

“I’m not avoiding Lexa. I just wanted to take a walk, that’s it. And you didn't have to come.” Clarke stood up and dusted off her pants.

Raven didn't believe her, but decided not to push it. “You looked desperate to leave, I didn't think it was a good idea to let you go off by yourself. Too bad I didn't realize that it’s also not a good idea for me to try to get around this stupid forest on my leg.” Raven replied bitterly.

Clarke did feel bad, she knew Raven’s leg must be hurting her a lot. After all, they _had_ been wondering around for almost four hours now. She extended her hand to Raven. “Come on, just a little bit further.”

Raven narrowed her eyes at Clarke. “Just over that hill?”

Clarke nodded. “Just over that hill.”

Raven sighed and allowed the blonde to help her up off the ground. The pair began making their way up the hill, getting about halfway before Raven’s steps started faltering. Clarke put her arm around her waist and took some of the girl's weight.

  
“Almost there,” she muttered as they neared the top. Clarke sighed in relief as they reached the top of the hill, but her breath caught as she took in the view before them.

“Clarke,” the tone of Raven’s voice made the blonde flinch. “That’s not the camp!” The mechanic growled.

The scene in front of them was similar to the one behind them, simply more trees and forest foliage, with no sight of Camp Jaha anywhere.

“But, I don’t get it,” Clarke said. “That tree back there, it looked exactly like the tree by camp.”

“Oh, the tree back there,” Raven’s mocked, “you mean the tree that looks exactly like every other damn tree in this forest?!” Raven yelled as she shrugged off Clarke’s arm.

Clarke sighed, they were legitimately lost now. It didn't make sense, Clarke had retraced their steps in her head, had paid attention to the trees and boulders that they passed, she was certain that this was the way back to camp. She began to go back over everything in her head and was too busy with her own thoughts to notice that Raven was now yelling at her again.

“Do you know how bad this is? We have no idea how to get back to Camp Jaha! We ran out of water an hour ago, and we don’t have any food. We’re going to starve! That is, if we don’t get eaten by some mutant gorilla first! Clarke, are you even listening to me? Clarke? If you’re going to get me into these situations, the least you could do is listen to me, asshole!”

An unexpected shove from Raven caused Clarke to lose her footing and lurch forward towards the side of the hill. She fumbled forward, but regained her balance before she fell.

“Hey!” She turned to Raven. “Will you calm down, I almost fell!”

Raven crossed her arms across her chest. “Serves you right, you should have been paying attention.”   

Before Clarke could reply, the loose soil under her feet gave way and she slid backwards. The movement caused the rest of the earth around her to crumbled, carrying Clarke with it.

“Clarke!” Raven screamed as she watched her friend roll down the hill, hitting a few trees and rocks on the way down. Raven held her breath as Clarke landed face down at the bottom of the hill. She waited for her to move, but she didn't. The mechanic tried calling her friend’s name a couple more times, but she didn't get a response.

“Damn it,” Raven muttered. She knew what she had to do. “Clarke, I swear, you better be alive when I get down there, because I’m going to kill you!” She gently eased down so she was sitting, gasping at the pain that shot through her injured leg. She took a deep breath, “here goes nothing,” she pushed off the ground and started sliding down the hill on the same path Clarke had rolled, taking care to avoid the trees the Clarke had hit on her way down.

Raven slid to a stop a few feet away from Clarke’s unmoving body. Her leg felt like it was going to fall off, but she ignored the pain and began crawling towards Clarke. Once she reached the blonde, Raven turned her on her side and grimaced. Clarke had a pretty nasty gash on her forehead, and her knee was injured pretty badly. She must have hit it on a tree on the way down, her pants around her knee had been completely ripped away, and the skin was scratched and torn. Raven shook Clarke’s shoulder gently, and said her name, breathing a sigh of relief as the blonde groaned on response.

“Clarke, hey, come one, wake up,”

Clarke groaned again but opened her eyes. “Raven?” She rasped out.

“Hey! Yeah, it’s me, I’m right here,” Raven’s voice was full of relief.

Clarke shifted so she was laying on her back. “You pushed me,” she rasped out.

“You remember that, huh?” Raven chuckled before turning serious. “Are you okay? How bad is it?”

Clarke brought her hand up to the gash on her forehead and winced. “My head and leg hurt pretty bad, but I think I’m okay.” Her eyes moved to Raven. “How are you down here?” she took in her friend’s dirt caked pants and her eyes widened. “You slid down after me?”   

“You made it look so fun, I couldn't resist.” she laughed with a shrug. She ripped a piece of cloth off of her jacket and held it to the gash on Clarke’s head to stop the bleeding.

“Thank you,” Clarke said genuinely. “You didn't have to do that, especially with your leg.”

“Well, I did push you in the first place,” Raven pointed out.

“You made up for it by coming after me.” Clarke assured her with a pained smile. She craned her neck to look around them and saw a large log not too far away. “Think we can make it over there so we can lean up against it?” She asked as she motioned to the log with her hand.

Raven followed her gaze and nodded. “I think so.”

The two turned onto their sides and started dragging themselves to the log. By the time they reached it, they were both panting from the effort, and the sky was changing to evening colors.

“That took too much work,” Raven complained, shifting so her back was leaning into the log and her legs were stretched out in front of her.

“Better than sitting out in the open.” Clarke responded, returning the cloth to her forehead and keeping pressure on it.

Raven sighed. “So, since we’re probably going to die out here, will you finally tell me why you’re avoiding Lexa?”

Clarke froze. “I’m not avoiding her, I’m- she- well we, oh screw it.” Clarke sighed. “I’m avoiding Lexa.”

“Yep,” Raven nodded. “Like, big time avoiding.”

“It’s her fault,” Clarke said angrily.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that and tell me what happened?”

“She’s ignoring me,” Clarke said. “I kissed her and now she’s ignoring me.”

“Whoa,” Raven said, turning her to look at her friend. “You kissed her?”

“Well she kissed me first, but I told her I wasn't ready yet, and I think that hurt her feelings, not that I would know because it’s not like she ever tells me what she’s feeling, but I’m pretty sure it hurt her. And then after we took down Mount Weather, I don’t know, I just felt like I had to kiss her. She was alive, and I was alive, and we had gotten our people back, and I just, I kissed her.” Clarke looked at Raven with sad eyes.

“Did she say anything? What did she do?” Raven prodded gently.

Clarke laughed sadly. “She looked shocked for like two seconds, but then she put her commander face back on.” Clarke mimicked the apathetic expression that Lexa always had on in front of her people and Raven laughed. “Before I could say anything, she got called away by some of her guards. We haven’t talked about it. She acts like it never happened.”

“So why not just ask her about it?” Raven asked with a raised brow.

“Because I don’t know how she feels about it! What if she changed her mind and isn't interested in me anymore? I mean, I kissed her and she acts like it never happened. I don’t know too much about grounder culture, but that doesn't seem like the behavior of someone that’s interested.”

Raven leaned her head back against the log thoughtfully. “Maybe she’s waiting for you to bring it up. I mean, you did say it was a heat of the moment thing. So maybe she’s waiting for you to talk to her about it because she doesn't know if it was just a fluke, or if you really are ready to be with her.” Raven jerked her head forward and looked at Clarke. “I mean, assuming we get out of here alive, are you ready?”

Clarke stared out at the trees in front of her. Was she ready? Could she be in a relationship so soon after everything had happened? After Finn. No, Finn wasn't what was holding her back. The boy she had loved was not the boy she had killed at the post. He had changed into a completely different person by the end of things. She did miss him as a friend, but she had moved on from the romantic relationship that they had had. Mount Weather wasn't holding her back anymore either, her friends were free and safe. Clarke finally felt a bit of peace, and her emotions were oddly stable for someone that had just fought a war. If she was going to be ready, now was as good a time as any. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Raven waving a hand in front of her face.

“Hello, earth to Clarke? Ha, that’s actually relevant now,” Raven chuckled.

“Sorry, what?” Clarke asked.

“I said, do you hear that?”

Clarke cocked her head and listened. Horses. Someone was coming!

“Someone’s coming,” She said out loud. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, four grounder guards on horses came riding through, stopping their steeds when they saw the girls leaning against the log.

One of the riders turned and yelled something in Trigedasleng. Clarke wasn't able to understand most of it, but she was able to make out _one_ word. Heda.

“Crap,” She muttered.

Raven smirked. “Looks like you’ll get your chance to talk to her after all.” Clarke glared back.

Sure enough, Lexa came galloping into sight, flanked by Lincoln and Octavia. For a moment, Clarke thought she saw worry on the commander’s face, but the moment her eyes locked with Lexa’s, it turned into anger. Lexa was pissed off. Most likely pissed off at Clarke. The thought of Lexa being mad at her made Clarke angry. Clarke wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if it weren't for Lexa being so confusing. Lexa stopped her horse and hopped off before striding towards Clarke.

“Why are you out here?” She demanded sternly as she knelt down beside Clarke, taking note of her injuries.

“We were taking a nature walk. What’s it to you?” Clarke snapped back.

Lexa clenched her jaw and glared at Clarke before turning her glare to Raven.

Raven looked scared and started stammering. “Uh, well, Clarke got us lost, and then, well, I push- um, she _fell_ down the hill, and then I went after her, and then we crawled over here because she hurt her knee and I can’t walk on my leg, and we couldn't make it back to Camp Jaha.”

The commander narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. She stood up and said something in Trigedasleng to her guards before remounting her horse. Two of the guards walked over and lifted Clarke and Raven off of the ground. Raven was carried over to Octavia’s horse, and the guard lifted her up onto the back, behind Octavia. The other grounder started to do the same with Clarke on Lexa’s horse, but Lexa stopped him and gave an order in Trigedasleng. The grounder guard moved from the back of the horse to the front, and lifted Clarke up so that she was sitting sideways on the horse, practically in Lexa’s lap. 

 “Is this really necessary?” Clarke complained as Lexa wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer so she wouldn't fall.

“You cannot ride normally with your injury.” Was all Lexa said before making a click sound with her mouth, signaling her horse to start trotting.

They rode in silence, which only made Clarke angrier at the grounder commander. Every now and then, Clarke would look back to see Raven and Octavia studying her and Lexa. Raven would be leaning forward whispering something into Octavia’s ear, and as soon as Clarke would catch Octavia’s eye, Octavia would smirk at her, making Clarke blush and turn away. Octavia had a talent for communicating with her facial expressions. Clarke didn't want to think about the words that would accompany that smirk if they were in private. Lexa noticed the weird behavior of the blonde in her lap, but chose to ignore it. However, after around the fourth time of Clarke stiffening and turning away, Lexa asked Clarke if she was okay.

“Never better.” Clarke responded dryly.

“Is your leg bothering you?” Clarke almost thought she heard concern in the commander’s voice.

“Well, it hurts, if that’s what you’re asking. But I’m pretty sure you could guess that by looking at it.”

“This is why you shouldn't wander off into the forest without protection.” The stoic commander facade was back, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Accidents happen.”

“Less accidents would happen if you had protection with you.”

“I can handle myself.” Clarke argued.

“Obviously.” Lexa stared pointedly at Clarke’s injured leg. “You will handle yourself right into a grave.”

Clarke huffed, but didn't respond.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you were thinking,” Lexa continued, “you know the dangers of the forest, and yet you go out by yourself and-”

“Raven was with me!” Clarke interjected.

“My mistake, yourself and a cripple,” Lexa amended sarcastically.

“Will you stop it with the lectures already? Last I checked, you are not my mother.” 

“No,” Lexa’s eyes danced with something close to amusement. “But I’m sure your mother will have words for you too when she sees you.”

Clarke gulped. Lexa was right, her mother would be absolutely furious at her for not only leaving camp, but for returning injured. Clarke was too busy worrying about her mother’s reaction to notice that Lexa was watching her with a smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry that this took forever to update. I had a research paper that pretty much consumed my life for the past month, and then I couldn't figure out how to write certain parts of this chapter. Anyways, super sorry.  
> But thank you SO SO much to everyone that left comments and kudos, you guys seriously made my day so many times and motivated me to finish this.  
> So here's the second half, I hope you guys like it!

“What the hell happened?” Abby demanded as she barged into the medical bay and saw the state that her daughter and the mechanic were in.

“Clarke got us really lost in the forest,” Raven answered from the arms of a large grounder guard.

“We weren’t that lost,” Clarke argued as she was placed on a medical bed by a different guard. “I just got turned around. I was keeping track of the terrain, there was this tree-“

“Do _not_ start talking about that damn tree again!” Raven cut her off. The grounder set her down on another medical bed and she leaned back on the pillows.

Clarke glared at her, “I would have been able to get us back if someone hadn’t pushed me down a hill.”

“Wait, you pushed her?” Octavia asked. “I thought you said she fell?”

“Uuuuuuh,” Raven’s eyes widened in fear and she glanced over at Lexa in the corner of the room, relieved to see that the commander seemed to be in some kind of staring contest with Clarke, and didn’t seem to be paying attention to what was being said. “It was an accident.” She answered Octavia.

“How does one accidentally push someone down a hill?” Lincoln questioned Octavia quietly, looking confused.

“Alright! Everyone out! I need room to work.” Abby called as she tried to maneuver around the room full of people with a tray of medical supplies.

Octavia and Lincoln left with the grounder guards, but Lexa remained in the corner, still staring at Clarke.

“I do believe she said everyone out.” Clarke said, holding the stare.

“Then it is a good thing that I am not everyone, isn’t it?” Lexa replied coolly.

Clarke turned to her mother, “Mom.”

“As long as she’s not in my way, I don’t care.” Abby replied as she started working on Clarke’s knee.

Clarke sighed and turned back to Lexa with a glare. “I don’t want you here.”

Lexa’s face was emotionless, but after a moment she dipped her head once in a nod. “As you wish, Sky Princess.” She turned and left.

As soon as the door shut behind Lexa, Raven sat up on her bed and started bouncing, making it difficult for Abby’s assistant to check her vitals.

“Soooo,” she drawled excitedly. “Did you guys talk?”

Clarke made a face at Raven before motioning with her eyes to her mother, who was currently working to remove all of the small rocks and pieces of wood out of Clarke’s knee. “Not here” she mouthed.

Raven caught on and nodded, leaning back again and closing her eyes. 

After Abby was finished cleaning and wrapping Clarke’s knee, she moved to the gash on her forehead.

“So,” she started calmly, “would you like to explain to me what you thought you were doing out there?”

Clarke flinched as her mother cleaned her cut. “I just went out for a walk. I didn’t expect to get turned around like that.”

“Why did you leave camp without telling me?”

“You were busy in a meeting.” Clarke shrugged.

Abby gave her a stern look. “Well, you won’t be leaving camp again for a very long time, I can assure you that.”

“I’m not a child mom, if I want to leave, I’ll leave.” Clarke was sick of her mother telling her what she was and wasn’t allowed to do. Clarke was an adult. She had lead the hundred before the ark came down. She was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. 

Abby finished with her forehead and stepped back to stare at her daughter. “If you keep acting like this you are going to get yourself killed, Clarke.”

“You sound like Lexa.” Clarke rolled her eyes and her mother raised her eyebrows.

“Well maybe I haven’t been giving Lexa as much credit as she deserves. Even she can see that you are acting foolish.”

Clarke glanced over at Raven, who was trying to pretend that she was asleep and not eavesdropping, before looking back to her mother.  

“How am I acting foolish?” She demanded. “I took a walk, and an accident happened! It’s not like I wanted this to happen!”

“You left camp without telling anyone, you took no food with you, you got lost, and then you got yourself hurt, and had to be rescued! All of that sounds pretty foolish to me.”   

Clarke made an annoyed sound and started to get up from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Abby demanded. “You need to rest.”

“I can rest in my tent.” _Where it’s quiet and people aren’t yelling at me for stupid reasons_ , Clarke thought.

“Fine, but at least use these.” Abby handed Clarke a pair of crutches. “You shouldn’t put weight on that leg.”

Clarke nodded and took the crutches before making her way to the door. As soon as Clarke made it outside she was approached by two grounder guards.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Heda has assigned us to watch over you.” One answered.

Clarke bristled. “Well, you can go tell _Heda_ that I don’t need babysitters.”

Both of the grounders remained motionless and simply stared at her.

Clarke sighed. “You aren’t going to go tell her, are you?”

“No.”

“And you aren’t going to leave me alone, either?”

“No.”

“Fantastic. Well then, this way.” Clarke turned and started to make her way to her tent, glad that one of the grounders had a torch to light the way. Everything was dark and Clarke guessed that it was close to two in the morning. Clarke almost felt bad for making the two men walk so slowly because of her leg, but then she remembered that she didn’t want them there in the first place, so she shouldn’t care if they were bored at her slow pace or not. When they arrived at her tent she turned to her new bodyguards.

“You are not coming in with me.” She said sternly.

“We will stay posted outside your door.” One of them assured.

“That really isn’t necessary,” Clarke tried, but the grounders just turned and assumed their positions outside the entrance to her tent. Clarke sighed and gave up, she rubbed her head as she pushed the flap back and entered. She had been able to ignore her headache before, but now it was just too much to ignore. She needed to sleep and forget everything that was on her mind.

The last thing she expected to see when she entered her tent was Lexa. Clarke paused just inside the tent and Lexa turned around to face her.

Clarke raised her eyebrows in question. “What are you doing here?”  

“I figured you would be hungry.” Lexa explained, nodding towards a plate of food sitting on Clarke’s bed.

“Oh. Um, thank you. You didn’t have to.” Having Lexa in her tent felt weird, Clarke was caught off guard and wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“You should sit and eat, rest your leg.” Lexa motioned to the bed, and Clarke limped over, taking a seat before propping her crutches against the wall. Clarke picked the plate up and started eating, letting out a happy sigh as the first bite went into her mouth. A small smile crossed Lexa’s face and she turned away, standing awkwardly in the middle of the tent. Clarke couldn’t help but think how out of place she looked here, with her armor and weapons. Clarke’s tent was small, but she had managed to cover every available surface with her drawings and other knick knacks that she had found on her time on the earth.  

Lexa seemed to feel uncomfortable as well. She was staring anywhere but at Clarke and she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot. Clarke ate her food and watched as Lexa scanned the drawings with her eyes. She knew she had to talk to the grounder commander sooner or later, and she figured it might as well be now. She finished eating and set the plate on the floor before clearing her throat to get Lexa’s attention.

“I guess I never really thanked you for coming to find us.” Clarke said once Lexa had looked over at her.

“You seemed angered by it earlier.”

“I was.” Clarke said simply.

“But you are not angry now?” Lexa raised her eyebrow slightly.

“Oh no, I’m still angry, I’m just too tired to fight with you right now.”

Lexa frowned. “I do not want to fight with you Clarke.”

“Of course you don’t, you don’t seem to want to do anything with me.” The blonde replied sarcastically.  

The commander crossed her arms and straightened her posture. “I do not know what you mean.”

“I _mean_ you’ve been ignoring me,” Clarke took a breath, “ever since I kissed you after the battle, you’ve been ignoring me.” Clarke tried to hide the hurt from her voice, but Lexa must have picked up on it because her face softened.

“I have not been ignoring you Clarke, I’ve just been giving you time to think.”

“I’m not sure how your people handle these situations, but to sky people, it’s not considered giving someone time to think if you don’t _tell_ them that you’re giving them time to think. It’s considered ignoring them. And what exactly am I supposed to be thinking about?”

“About whether or not you’re ready to be with someone yet.” Lexa answered. “About whether or not you are ready to be with _me._ ” She added softly.  

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes again. “Lexa, I _kissed_ you. That was kind of my way of saying that I’m ready.”

Lexa took note of Clarke rubbing her eyes and shook her head. “This is not a conversation that should be had now. It is late, you should rest. We will resume when you are feeling better.” She turned to leave but Clarke called after her.

“No! Lexa, we need to talk about this now. I can’t be sure that you will talk about this later.”

Lexa turned back with an annoyed frown. “You doubt my word?” 

“No,” Clarke sighed, “I just really want to talk about this now. Please.” She gave Lexa a pleading look.

 “Very well,” the commander sighed and moved away from the door, “but you have to lie down. I do not want to keep you from healing.”

The blonde complied and laid back on the bed. She looked over to Lexa who was once again looking out of place in the middle of the tent. “Come on,” she patted the spot beside her.

“What?” Lexa asked, confused.

“Lie down,” Clarke smiled.

“I am not the injured one, why should I lie down?”

“Because I have to lie down, and I don’t feel like looking up at you to talk to you. So get over here,” she patted the spot again.

Lexa deliberated for a moment before giving in and making her way to the bed. She paused to unbuckle her armor and remove her sword and daggers, before gently joining Clarke on the bed, taking care not to touch her leg. She positioned herself so that she wasn’t touching the blonde, and kept her hands clasped on her stomach. Clarke eyed the space between them before wiggling over so their sides were touching.   

Lexa rolled her eyes but didn’t move. She stared at the ceiling of Clarke’s tent and waited for the blonde to speak. After several minutes of silence, Lexa began to feel anxious. She turned her head to look at the blonde and was surprised to find Clarke staring at her intently. Lexa felt her cheeks warm under Clarke’s gaze.

“What?” She asked, trying to keep her voice even to hide her embarrassment. 

“Nothing, you’re just really beautiful.” Clarke answered softly.

Lexa’s face turned bright red and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head and sighing. “It appears that you hit your head harder than I thought.”

Clarke chuckled tiredly, “no, I thought you were beautiful before I hit my head.”

Lexa frowned, “this is not what we were meant to be discussing.”

“Alright, let’s talk about how you’ve been ignoring me.”

The commander sighed, “Clarke, I told you, I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve been-“

“Giving me space to think,” Clarke finished for her. “Yeah, I got that. But here’s the thing, I don’t think that’s the whole truth.”

Lexa was silent for a moment before she asked “what do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that leaving things alone isn’t exactly your go-to strategy. You like having all the facts. I kissed you, and you didn’t even asked me why.”

Lexa glanced at her, “maybe I already knew why.”  

“You didn’t.” Clarke said surely. “Why have you really been avoiding me?”

Lexa exhaled through her nose. “I wasn’t sure I was ready for the answer.”

Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and waited for her to continue.

“I didn’t know what I would do if you had just acted impulsively and kissed me without meaning to. I didn’t know if you regretted it or not. I was not sure I would be able to take it if it was just some mistake to you. So I decided to let you come to me about it.”

“You’re kind of a hard person to just come visit, you know.”

Lexa cringed, “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“I did kind of kiss you on impulse, but I don’t regret it. I like you, Lexa, a lot. And I’m not really sure how any of this will work, but I’m ready to try and pursue whatever it is that is between us. That is, if you want to.”

“I would like that very much.” Lexa said softly, smiling.

“Good. Now you can stop ignoring me,” Clarke took one of Lexa’s hands and interlocked their fingers.

Lexa hummed, “I can also do this,” Clarke looked up and Lexa leaned down to connect their lips.

Clarke smirked, “you have my permission to do this as much as you like.” She said against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa moved the hand that wasn’t holding Clarke’s to cradle the blondes cheek as she deepened the kiss.

Clarke’s breathing picked up and Lexa pulled back, laughing at the pout on Clarke’s face. She moved so their foreheads were resting against each other. “You need to get some sleep.”

Before Clarke could object, she yawned. Lexa gave her a knowing look and Clarke sighed. “Fine. But you’re staying with me.” She rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, using the commander as a pillow.

“Sleep well.” Lexa kissed her forehead and Clarke drifted off to sleep in minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa opened her eyes and froze, her breath catching in her throat. At some point after they had both fallen asleep, both girls had shifted onto their sides facing each other, so close their noses touched. Lexa’s eyes widened as she took in Clarke’s face from such a close view. The sky girl was truly beautiful, and Lexa found herself gazing at the small details of her face, mesmerized.  

Clarke’s eyes suddenly opened, bright blue met Lexa’s green, and Lexa gasped. She jumped back in surprise, falling straight off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud thump.

“Lexa!” Clarke lurched forward, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she peered down at Lexa on the ground.

Lexa groaned, and Clarke giggled. “Something funny, sky girl?”

Clarke put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, “of course not, Commander. What would be funny?”

Lexa sat up and Clarke continued, “I mean, it’s not like you just literally fell out of bed or anything,”

“You startled me,” Lexa glared.

“The fearless Heda was startled, I guess your super commander senses have gotten dull from lack of use.” Clarke said with a sad expression.

Lexa’s jaw dropped in mock offence and before Clarke knew what had happing, Lexa leapt up from the floor and landed on top of her, straddling her, taking care to avoiding her injured leg.

The commander pinned her hands by her head and leaned down close to Clarke’s face. “Take it back.” Her face was stern, but her eyes were playful.

“Make me.” Clarke grinned. Lexa’s lip twitched with a smile.

“I will,” Lexa leaned down and kissed her.

“Ooookay, looks like we’re interrupting something.”

Lexa jerked back, releasing Clarke’s hands, and Clarke looked to see Raven and Octavia standing just inside the tent. Raven looked slightly shocked, while Octavia was smirking.

Lexa growled lowly and Clarke moved a hand to rub her thigh comfortingly.

“Can I help you?” Clarke asked as Lexa moved off of her to sit beside her, her expression a mixture of anger and annoyance.

“We just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. Its mid-morning already, and we hadn’t seen you since last night.” Raven answered.

“Yeah, we were worried that you might need help. Guess we didn’t have to, though, it looks like you’ve been taken care of already.” Octavia said, tilting her head and making eye contact with Clarke.

Clarke’s face turned red. “We weren’t- we didn’t- Octavia!” She huffed.

Octavia started laughing at the blonde’s discomfort, and Raven snickered.

“We also wanted to talk to you, about, um, stuff.” The mechanic added, eyeing Lexa.

“Yeah,” Octavia grinned, “lots of stuff.”

Lexa was watching their interaction with a furrowed brow. She turned to Clarke and kissed her on the forehead before standing from the bed. “I will go get us some food while you talk with your friends.”

Clarke gulped and nodded, already weary of the awkward question her friends would undoubtedly ask.

Lexa had a hand on the tent flap when she paused. “On second thought, Octavia, accompany me.”    

Octavia frowned but nodded, “Yes, Heda.” She followed Lexa out, shooting Clarke a look that said _this isn’t over_ before her head disappeared out of the tent.

Raven frowned, “what’s that about?”

Clarke shrugged, “who knows.” 

Raven jumped onto the empty spot on the bed where Lexa had been. “So, you want to explain what we just walked in on?”

Clarke shot her a look.

“Just answer yes or no, did you do the dirty with the commander?” Raven asked with a sly smile.

“Raven, no!” Clarke’s cheeks turned pink. “We _just_ got together, we’re not there yet.”

“Yet.” Raven grinned.

Clarke grabbed one of her pillows and smacked the mechanic with it.

The mechanic laughed and they began to talk about things other than the blonde’s love life.

When Lexa returned with their food, the mechanic took her leave, saying something about things needing to be fixed before she exited the tent.

Lexa handed Clarke a plate with meat and bread before joining her on the bed, sitting across from her with her own plate.  

Clarke dug in immediately but Lexa remained still, chewing on her lip slightly.

Clarke paused, noticing the commander’s strange behavior. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

Lexa’s eyes locked onto hers and she set her plate aside. “I need to ask you something.”

The blonde frowned and wiped her mouth. “Okay, go ahead.”

Lexa cleared her throat before sitting up straighter. “Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” She asked seriously.

Clarke blinked. She wasn’t expecting that. _I didn’t even know grounders did the whole “girlfriend” and “boyfriend” thing. I really need to learn more about their dating culture._

Lexa shifted nervously and Clarke realized that she hadn’t answered her yet. “Oh!” She exclaimed, “yes, I mean yes.” She grinned at Lexa, “I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

Lexa’s face lit up and she leaned forward to give Clarke a kiss before leaning back and picking up her plate, being able to eat now that she had gotten her question out of the way.

“I didn’t know grounders did the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing.”

“We don’t,” Lexa shook her head. “But I asked Octavia what sky people do when they wish for someone to be theirs, and she explained the concept to me.”  

“So that’s why you took her with you.”

Lexa nodded, taking a bite of meat.

Clarke smiled softly at her. Lexa might be hard to read sometimes, but every now and then she would do something to show Clarke that she did genuinely care for her. Clarke would make sure to ask Lincoln later about how grounder relationships typically went.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lexa spoke up. “I saw your mother. She asked how you were doing. I told her you were well.” She said before taking a bite of bread.

Clarke scoffed, “you should have told her to mind her own business.”

“You are her daughter, you are her business.” The commander shrugged. She was looking at her plate and missed the glare Clarke gave her.

“She told me I’m not allowed to leave camp for a while.”

Lexa nodded, “good.” She was about to take another bite of bread when she looked up at the blonde and froze. Clarke’s entire face had gone red and she was looking at Lexa with a furious expression. The commander slowly lowered the piece of bread. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?” She asked with a furrowed brow.

Clarke simply nodded.

 “What did I say?” She asked cautiously.

 “You think it’s _good_ that my mother orders me around like I’m a child? That she thinks I can’t handle myself despite the fact that I not only took care of myself, but _everyone_ else when the hundred first got to earth?”  

Lexa shook her head and set her plate aside. “I did not mean it like that, Clarke. I think it is good for you to stay in camp because of your injuries, not for your mother to order you around. And while I would prefer you be more careful and take protection with you, you are strong and often able to take care of yourself.”

Clarke calmed down and sighed. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. She just makes me so mad.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa crawled forward and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “I’m used to you yelling at me by now.” She grinned and sat beside the blonde, wrapping an arm around her.

Clarke scoffed. “I don’t yell at you,” Lexa gave her a look, “that much,” she amended. “I can’t help it, I don’t like people telling me what to do. And being around my mom puts me in a bad mood. I don’t want to have to deal with her.”

“Come stay with me.” Lexa offered. “Tondc still requires many repairs, but we’ve rebuilt most of the living quarters. You can rest until you are healed, and then you can help repair the rest of the city, if you wish.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, who was trying to keep a neutral expression, but Clarke could see that she was nervous, not knowing how Clarke would respond to her idea.

Clarke leaned in and gave Lexa a sweet kiss before smiling at her. “That sounds like an amazing idea.”

Lexa’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “Good. I will tell the guards that we will be departing soon.” With that she got up and stepped just outside the tent to give a few orders to the guards posted there. When she returned she grabbed a spare backpack sitting in the corner and turned to Clarke. “I will prepare a bag for you, what would you like to bring?”

Clarke nodded to a trunk across the room. “My stuff is in there,”

Lexa nodded and began rifling through the trunk, holding up items of clothing for Clarke’s approval before they went into the bag. When she had finished, she turned to face Clarke. “Anything else?”

Clarke shook her head, “I think that’s it.”

“Well then,” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s crutches before walking back over in front of Clarke. She held out her hand. “Are you ready?”

Ready for what, Clarke didn’t completely know. For once she didn’t have any plans for the future. The mountain men were gone, and her people were safe. There wasn’t anything else that needed to be done, no one left that needed to be saved. She had no idea what would come of her relationship with Lexa, but she was willing to find out. Maybe Lexa was her future. There was only one way to find out.

“Yeah,” Clarke took her hand. “I think I am."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr, you'll find me as Claycolors :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first story I've ever written, so let me know what you think! There is another chapter that I'm still working on, and there will be more Clexa in that.  
> Also, if you want to check out my Tumblr blog claycolors, that would be cool  
> Come say hi, send me fun fic ideas, I dunno, whatever you want.


End file.
